Secret Trust
by H2289
Summary: A story where Sam isn't Andy's TO, they aren't partners, they aren't friends, infact they haven't met at all. Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, if I did it would be on every night. I will most likely forget this from now so this covers the whole story!

* * *

Unlocking the door Andy took a deep breath in pulling herself together. She knew he wouldn't be there but that didn't make this any easier. This was the moment that was going to change her life and the second she stepped through the door there was no going back. She had been out of the academy for a little over 14 months and she should be prepared for anything but she still lingering doubt in herself.

Opening the door she dragged her huge suitcase in. She knew she may have over packed but nobody knew what she might need in the up coming weeks or even months. Together with Traci she had sent a whole day going through everything she owned trying to pick out the right outfits only to find there was no way it would all fit. She had clear instructions that she could all take one suitcase, so she had made sure it was the biggest one she could find. Leaving it by the door she figured there was no point in moving it until he came home and told her were to put it.

Looking round the apartment she felt like she had walked into a dream. For the last two weeks her life had been consumed with this place and its occupant. It was a small apartment but the floor plan was burnt into her mind. Just as it always was everything was in its place. From what she had seen in the last couple of weeks she knew that it was just the way he liked it. She also knew there were camera's covering every inch of the apartment but looking around you would never have guessed it. They had told her she would soon forget about them but right now she felt uneasy knowing that someone was watching her every move.

Trying to push it to the back of her mind her thoughts moved to the person that lived here. She had watched hours and hours of footage studying his moments and habits. Her former TO and now partner had told her everything he knew about his friend. She knew all about his sister, his parents and his childhood. Oliver had sat with her for hours drilling the details into her, quizzing her until she got every question right. They all knew the success of this operation counted on her acting like she had known her for years.

Walking over to a cabinet she picked up a book giggling as she read the title _Moby Dick_. In all footage she had watched of him she had never seen him read a book. He was more of a grab a beer and watch sports on TV kind of guy. A tough guy that never showed his weakness and that's what made him so good at his job. She knew from what Oliver had told her that he had always been that kind of guy even in his younger years. When he was straight out of the academy everyone knew he was a force not to be messed with. He knew what he wanted from his career and he worked hard to get it.

Carefully putting the book down in the same place she walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge. She wasn't surprised to see it almost empty, she knew that he either ate out or got take out. Oliver's wife Zoe would always make sure that he came over for dinner at least once a week. She also always sent him home with leftovers and normally other meals she had made for him. Oliver had laughed when he had told her about it, moaning that his wife took more care of his friends then him. Even though his moans Andy knew that he missed his friend, it had been 15 long months since he had been round for one of those dinners.

Grabbing out a beer she twisted the top off tossing it into the bin. Like any good cop she could hold her alcohol but she knew she was going to have be careful while she was here. Right now however she needed it to calm her nerves. Having her wits about her was going to be important as tonight was going to involve her telling him all about herself. While she knew everything about him he knew little if anything about her. She had thought of making a list of things to tell him but he was the pro at this and would ask the questions plus she couldn't risk someone finding it. Oliver had told her that he liked to keep it easy and stick to the truth as much as possible. That was the reason she had spent 2 weeks learning everything she could about him. She knew almost anything you could think of to do with his life. Oliver had made it clear that she could only use the information if she had to; he was a very private man and didn't want everyone knowing about his personal life.

In her short career Andy had made her fair share of mistakes. As a rookie she was over eager and to trusting. Oliver had done his best at showing her the ropes but there was times that she couldn't help herself. Sitting on the couch she remembered her surprise when she was called into Best's office. She thought she was in trouble again until she saw Boyd sitting in the corner. When Frank had told her about her assignment she had actually asked if they had the right person. Both Frank and Oliver then told her all the reasons that they knew she was the right one while Boyd stayed quiet. She was determined to do well at this not only to prove him wrong but to also prove to herself that she could do it.

Andy's heart jumped into her throat when she heard a key in the lock. Of course he was going to come home at some point, this was his place after all, but it still surprised her. She put her beer on the coffee table standing up as he entered. Finally seeing his face she smiled, he looked exactly like he had in all the footage, however it was soon wiped from her face when she saw a person walk in behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, firstly thanks for the reviews and alerts! My aim is to update this story once a week. I would love to do it more but between work and my other stories I don't always have the time. This story is a work in process and I am posting it as soon as I have a chapter ready. _

_For those of you that don't watch Rookie Blue (hello Home&Away fans!) you really should because it's a great program but you need to know that Sam is J.D and Andy is Candace._

* * *

Sam looked up as he walked into the room, his shock clear on his face. He knew that she would be arriving this week but he was sure it wasn't meant to be today. Lucky she was the only one that could see it as Damien Masters was right behind him. Andy stood there frozen when she saw him, Damien was big player in the drug world and they believed he was very high up in the hierarchy. Despite their beliefs they had yet to have enough evidence to put him away and he was one of many targets for this operation. She knew she would be meeting people like him during this operation but she wasn't expecting to meet him on her first night.

"Candace what are you doing here?" Sam asked, his words bringing Andy back to the room.

"J.D is that anyway to say hello to me?" She walked over to him wrapping her arms around him kissing his cheek. She wasn't surprised to find his body was stiff against hers but his arms were soon around her, doing his best to make it look natural.

"I'm just surprised to see you here in my place, that's all" he said pulling back. "So how did you know where I lived?"

"Donnie" answered Andy without even thinking about it. She had never called Boyd that but she knew some of the D's did. "You know he will tell me anything" she added with a little giggle thinking how far that was from the truth. Boyd would never willingly tell her anything infact he was more likely not to tell her information just to make life difficult for her.

"Yes I do know you have your ways of getting people to tell you things. Trust you to go to the one person I'm still in contact with from home." Damien cleared his throat from behind them. "Oh Candace this Damien we work together. And Damien this is Candace um... an old friend."

"Nice to meet you Candace" he held out his hand for Andy to shake.

Stepping forward she shook it with that fake smile plastered on her face. She had the strange feeling that it was something she was going to be doing a lot. "You too Damien. Now I'm going to have a shower, need to wash all those hours on the bus off me. Where are the towels J.D?"

Sam heard her words but he took a moment to answer. "Ar in the cupboard in the bathroom."

"Thanks I'll leave you boys to it" she shot them a grin before walking to the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door she leant back against it, glad this was the one room in the apartment that didn't have cameras. The boys watching the feed would loving this, the first time she meet Sam and she kissed him! Shaking her head she realized that she was going to have to put the cameras to the back of her mind and get on with the job at hand.

Locking the door she stripped off and got into the shower. Letting the water run over her body she enjoyed the longest shower she had had in the last two weeks while trying to put all thoughts of how good Sam smelt out of her mind.

Damien looked at Sam's face as his eyes followed Andy out of the room. "Well she seems like a handful."

"You could say that" answered Sam walking over to fridge and taking out a beer. He offered one to Damien who shook his head.

"So old friend aye? Seems a bit more then that."

Sam ran his hand through his hair to give him a moment to think. "She was but we could never really get it together." Deciding to leave it at that he took a seat on the couch before taking a sip of his beer.

"Look forget about tonight I think I should leave the two of you to catch up" he had a knowing look on his face that almost made Sam laugh. If only he knew what they were actually going to be tonight.

"Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow at work" he got up to let Damien out.

"Don't bother I think you will need all your energy tonight" his eyes flicked towards the bathroom door before he shot Sam a smile and walked out of the front door.

* * *

The bathroom door inched out as Andy looked out. "He has gone" said Sam from the couch now onto his second beer. Normally he would have turned the TV on but tonight he sat there waiting for her to finish her shower.

Opening her mouth only to close it again Andy was lost for words. It wasn't often it happened to her but she had been here for less then 30 minutes and she wasn't really ready to embarrass herself again. "Are the cameras on?"

"No I thought it would be easier to talk without them" answered Sam. "Now are you going to come out here so we can do this?" Sam wasn't happy about someone else coming into his operation but he knew needed help. After 15 months he knew what was going on but he needed more evident. Boyd had voiced his dislike for the 'rookie' but he knew Oliver and Frank believed in her. Sam would trust, and had on many occasions, trust those two with his life and now he had to put his trust in her.

She took a deep breath "yes but can you look away please."

He didn't move instead taking another drink from his beer. She sighed realizing that he wasn't going to do what she asked. Tighten the towel around herself she walked into the room. Her skin immediately felt hot as he eyes studied her body. Walking across the room she knew his eyes were still on her. "First you kiss me now you're walking round my place almost naked, are you trying to come onto me Andrea?"

She spun round to look at him. "Nobody calls me Andrea, it's Andy. And it's _our _place now."

"Ok Andy now unless you plan on wearing that for our little chat how about you get dressed" he words were stern and serious but the grin on his face said otherwise.

_Oh god those dimples_ thought Andy as she dug through her suitcase looking for clothes to wear. Grabbing the first things she could find she made her way back to the bathroom without looking at Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out the bathroom Andy was now wearing a pair of jeans and a loosing top. Looking round the room she saw that Sam hadn't moved from his position on the couch. Making her way over to the couch she felt his hot gaze watching her as she sat down. Shifting to get comfortable she decided if he wasn't going to say anything she would. "Guess its time for us to talk them?"

He nodded taking a sip of his beer. "So why are you here?"

"Because you thought a female might be able to get into different areas then you" she answered looking across the room. She had no idea why he was asking her that because it was him that had suggested bringing someone else in.

"That's not what I meant. People don't normally do long term undercover work unless they want to get away. What are you running from?"

Andy may have just meet him but she knew that tone of voice well, it was the TO tone. It didn't matter who the TO was they all had the same tone and every cop knew it. Oliver had told her that, even though he didn't want to, Sam had trained Rookies and right now she was getting a glimpse of TO Sam. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't a Rookie anymore but she knew she was going to have to prove it to him. "Who said I was running away from anything?"

He looked at her holding her gaze, sending a shockwave through her body. "Andy don't play dumb. You know my history so I'm going to ask again why are you here?"

There it was again TO Sam. It may her feel like the confused and unsure Rookie she was on her first day. "Guess I don't have a lot to stick around for either." Breaking his gaze she looked at his face as she watched his annoyance growing. "It was a guy ok."

Sam got up from the couch without acknowledging her response. He went over to the fridge grabbing out 3 beers before placing two in front of Andy. "You behind by one" was all he said as he sat back down.

"What?" Oliver had been clear before she left never drink to much but here was Sam encouraging her to drink, what the hell was going on?

"You're behind one beer so drink up." Looking at Andy he picked up her beer twisting the top off it before giving it to her. He had a silly lopsided grin on his face that she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. "I like to colour outside the lines, I'm surprised nobody told you. You need to relax and I find alcohol normally helps. I would give you something stronger but that's all I have so drink up."

Andy drunk half of her beer before taking a breath in. "Ok I thought I had the most perfect guy in the world until he cheated on me. Seems I wasn't enough for Detective Callaghan."

"As in Luke Callaghan?"

Andy groaned of course he would know Luke, everyone at 15th division knew each other. "Don't go there. I have already had the lecture from Oliver but I was stupid enough not to listen."

He chuckled lightly. "Yea he is a good cop but crap boyfriend."

"Fiancé actually" she answered no daring to look at Sam's face.

Swallowing hard he did his best not to choke. "What did he do?"

"Slept with someone else, his old partner actually." She grabbed her beer drinking the other half in one go before putting the bottle down on the table. Picking up the next one she took a drink.

He rubbed his face, he could tell this was something that she didn't want to talk about be he needed to know. "Jo?"

A sigh escaped from Andy's lips when she heard her name. As much as she wanted to forget Luke and everything that happened, it still stung to hear her name. "Yep and before you say it I know about him having a different Rookie every year. I thought things were different between us though, he asked me to move in and we were getting married. Looking back at it now I can see what a mess it really was. I found the ring in the safe and Luke didn't know what to do so he asked me to marry him. If I never found it he wouldn't have asked. The ring was Jo's…." Andy stopped when she realised that she was rambling on.

"You left him?" he wasn't sure if he was asking it as a question or as more of a statement but he wanted to get her talking. Luke was only one part of her life and he needed to know more.

"Yes. I packed up my stuff and left. He wanted to work on it but I wasn't willing to be second best. I don't want to look at back at my life and wonder weather he wanted to share it with someone else."

"So is that why you ended up here"

Andy nodded. "I was staying with my friend Traci and was looking for a place to live. I love Trace but I was starting to feel like I was getting in the way. She has her son Leo and things between with Jerry were going so well for her."

"Jerry Barber?" Andy nodded causing Sam to raise his eyebrows. "Wow didn't expect him to be so serious about someone so soon."

"Neither did they. It all started as a bit of fun at the academy and it went further then either of them thought that it would. Trace is thinking about moving in with him, but I knew I was holding her back. I looked at a few places but none of them felt right."

"What about your family?" He moved himself to get more comfortable but he couldn't help notice how much closer he was to her now.

"Just got my Dad, Mum left when I was 12. I went to bed one night she said good night and the next day she was gone."

"You close to your Dad?"

"As close as we can be. Dad's a cop so he worked long hours when I was a kid. Had to learn to do a lot for myself. Guess that's why I choose 15th division because I spent so much time there as a kid."

"Wait your Tom McNally's kid?"

She giggled. "Sammy you're a cop and it took you that long to work it out."

"How did I know your Dad is a cop, McNally?" He rubbed the side of his face, he was starting to see that this girl was a bit of a handful. "And just because Oliver calls me Sammy doesn't mean you can. How is your old man these days?"

The playfulness left her face as she thought of her father. His life had been consumed by the bottle and that left little room for anything else. The past year had been one of the hardest of Andy's life but she could finally see the light on the other side. "6 months sober. He is doing really well, even went on a date the other day. Doesn't matter how old you are your Dad going on a date is still strange."

"I bet. So other then your Dad no other family?" Sam decided to make the most of her sudden change in mood. He knew there was no way of learning everything that he needed to know about her tonight but he had made a good start.

"Nup just me and him."

"So what is Candace's story then?"

"Bad breakup" she cringed. It pissed her off that Boyd knew all about what had happened with Luke but it annoyed her even more that he was right when he said they should use it. He had drilled her story into her, taking pleasure in making her go over and over the details. "I was doing the paperwork for at workshop during the day and doing waitressing in a club at night. I found out that he cheated on me so I left him. I tried to make it on my own but he kept on me bugging me to get back with him. It finally began too much for me so I came to you the one man I only ever really felt safe with."

"Only man you only feel safe with? Nice touch." Sam chuckled.

"It was Oliver's idea not mine" Andy prayed that he hadn't noticed the sudden colour in her cheeks.

"Don't worry McNally I believe you" he gave he a playful hit on the arm, before getting up. "I don't know about you but I'm beat and some of us have to work tomorrow. I was thinking you should meet me at work tomorrow then we can go to the supermarket."

"You planning on cooking? From what I have seen your more of a takeaway guy."

"Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can McNally" he started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Guess you will have to prove it to me tomorrow night. Where are the extra blankets?"

Stopping he turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I need to them to make up the couch."

"It might look good but trust me it isn't good to sleep on. We are both adults we can share the bed." He waited for her to respond but instead she rolled her eyes. He was starting to see why Boyd didn't like her. "They are in the bottom draw."


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon Andy locked up the apartment, groaning as she made her way down the stair she swore there was no way that she was going to tell Sam that he was right about the couch last night. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to get comfortable only to fell asleep in the worse position. Her back, neck and right shoulder had been killing her all day, no matter how much she stretched. Sam had left her directions to his, or rather JDs, work and she had decided a walk would do her good.

Rounding the final corner she slowed slightly to take in the street. To anyone else nothing looked out of the ordinary, it could have been any street in the city but Andy knew better. There were a few houses and shops, kids playing down the street, people walking and three huge warehouses that dominated one end of the street. She had seen photos of them but looking at them now in real life they seemed so much larger. All three were owned by the same man but he hired two out to what seemed like legitimate companies. The task force was sure that they received something for keeping their mouths shut about what what they saw but there was no way to prove it.

The third was used by the gang for their furniture importing business. There were no signs outside, no clear indication of what business inside did. One of the huge main doors were open meaning that anyone could look in but it had been set up so they couldn't see anything. Making her way into the warehouse she was struck by the number of boxes stacked up. It was the first point for the furniture which was then shipped onto other smaller warehouses around the country or onto different high end shops around the city. It was a perfect cover for them to get their drugs into the country and then send them around without anyone asking too many questions.

"Candace!" came Damien voice as he came out of one of the side offices. He clearly hadn't heard her come in and was surprised to find her standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Damien right?" questioned Andy, he nodded. She smiled sweetly, this time she was ready this time to be Candace. "JD wanted me to meet him here, we are going to the get some food. Apparently he is going to cook for me tonight."

Damien snorted. "JD cooks?"

"That's what I said! I know him as more of a take out kind of guy but he promised me a home cooked meal tonight..." Andy trailed as one of the gorgeous people she had ever seen walked in from another side room. She knew you shouldn't really call a male gorgeous but there was no other word for him. He must have been at least 6 feet tall with a tone sculpted body, dark blonde hair and as he got closer she could see his piecing blue eyes.

"This is my nephew Nico, and this JDs friend Candace." Damien seemed totally oblivious of the effect that he was having on Andy.

"Nice to meet you Candace" Nico held out his hand, when he got close enough, which Andy shook in silence. Being so close to him she could see that he was just as gorgeous as she first thought. He must have been new around here as there was no mention of him in the case file and she sure would have remember his face. Sam had only been able to get limited information to Boyd in the last month and even if he had told Boyd about Nico, Andy wondered if he purposely hadn't pass it on.

"JD is out on a delivery at the moment but he should be back soon." Damien grabbed a packing slip off a box before going back into the office. Andy knew that he was a hard worker and that was one for the reasons he had made it so far in this business.

Looking round the warehouse Andy suddenly became aware that Nico was watching her. Blushing she smiled "Sorry I just can't get over how big this place is."

Nico laughed lightly. "Don't worry I was like that when I first started."

"How long have you been here for?" Andy thought she might as well get as much information as she could about the new comer.

"I have been in the city for about a month but I have only been working for my uncle for 2 weeks. I thought I had a job sorted but when I got here it fell through. My Mom talked to my uncle and bam I have a job here. I felt kind of bad that she had talked him into it until I started working here." He could tell by the look on Andy's face that she didn't understand. "I get given all the crap jobs!"

She smirked, thinking about how it was when she was a Rookie. Oliver made her do all the paper work plus buy him lunch every day. "Isn't that what the newbie is for?"

Nico picked up the box that his uncle had taken off the slip off and signalled for Andy to follow him. "Better keep working. Don't want to get in trouble, being a newbie and all" he laughed as he started to down one of the aisles.

Following Andy couldn't help but think how nice he seemed. She wondered if he actually knew what his uncle did or if weather he was an innocent party in all this. It would be easy enough for his uncle to have him working in the warehouse but shelter him from everything. Damien didn't seem like that kind of guy but she knew from experience that family came bring out a different side of people.

"So how long have you and JD been together?"

"We aren't really together" Andy used her hands to do a quotation mark when she said together. "We have known each other since we were teenagers but never got together. Besides what makes you think we are together?"

Struggling he lifted the box onto a shelf before turning back to Andy, trying to hide his smirk. "Let's just say JD was proud of his achievements last night."

"Always the gentlemen" said Andy shaking her head. Hearing footsteps at the front of the warehouse Nico brushed past her with his smirk still on his face. Following him to the front of the warehouse she smiled when she saw Sam. "Hey you."

"Candace. Come on the sooner we get to the shops the sooner I can get home for a beer" with that he turned walking out again. Andy shrugged at Nico before following Sam out. It was clear that he wasn't in the same good mood he had been in this morning when he was bragging about the night before and now she had the joy of spending the night with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_I have rewritten this chapter so many times but here you go-_

* * *

She had followed Sam around the supermarket not daring saying a word as he put things into the cart. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted and Andy thought it was just easier to go along with it. As he made his way back out into the carpark, Andy had quietly apologized to the cashier for his rudeness. They had driven back to the apartment in silence with Sam's eyes focused on the road the whole time.

Arriving back at the apartment she made her way to the back of the car where Sam thrust two bags of groceries her way. He stomped up the stairs, unlocking the door and throwing the keys on the table. Shaking her head Andy lightly shut the door before placing the bags on bench.

"So Nico seems nice" she said trying to break the ice. Even though she had learnt all about him over the last two weeks she was slowly realising that she really didn't know him at all.

"You can't take someone on face value. Remember you aren't here to be these peoples friends, you have a job to do" answered Sam, as he started to empty one of the bags without even looking at Andy.

"I know" Andy sighed. So much for trying to lightly the mood in the room, he was a totally different Sam to the one that she saw last night. "Do you know much about him? He wasn't in any of the files I read."

"He has been working at the warehouse for about 2 weeks. His Mum got him a job with her brother" he repeated the information that Nico had already told her.

"Does he know what is going on?" Andy tried again to get him talking as she happened him the milk.

"Not sure yet" his tone was gruff and abrupt as he put the milk in the fridge before slamming it shut. He walked over to the table to get the bags that Andy had left there.

"What is your problem?" Andy throwing her hands in the air. "This morning you were telling the boys at work how great I am in bed and now you're like this!"

"Don't worry Bambi, you have been on the job of 5 minutes I don't expect you to get it!"

Andy over looked the fact that he had called her Bambi. "Then explain it to me Sam! We are meant to be a couple I think everyone is going to notice if we are at each others throats!"

"The first time I time I did a delivery there was a kid there. I remember him because he didn't look like he belonged, he was wearing designer labels and just seemed so young. He was there again today but I would never had known he was the same kid expect someone called him by name. It was like a totally different kid- dirty, skinny and looking for his next hit. I did that!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't his normal style to explain himself to anyone but she was right they were in this together and he had to make it work.

"You didn't do that Sam, it was the drugs. If you didn't deliver them someone else would. You need to look at the bigger picture and remember why you are doing it."

"That's easy for us to say but what about that kid's family. Do you want to be turning up at his house to tell his Mom he hasn't made it?" he sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't her fault she didn't answer. Sam had been here living this for the last year and half but Andy had been here less then two days. "You can't understand it until you have been there. You have been here a day and I have been here for so much longer."

"What would you normally do if I wasn't here?"  
He looked up at her in surprise. "Go to the gym."

"Come on then" Andy pushed herself off the bench making her way towards the bed.

"What?"

"We are going to the gym. You need to work off your tension and I could always use a good workout." She opened a draw pulling out her workout clothes she had put in there early in the day. "I will be ready in 5minutes." She disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. Sam stripped off quickly changing before Andy came out with her hair now tied up.

Arriving at the gym Andy picked up a two pairs of gloves throwing one at Sam. Catching them he looked up at her "I'm not going to box with you Candace."

"Why not?" she had been working as a cop for long enough to know this was the best way for a cop to get control back. He needed to hit something and he needed to hit it hard. She knew that she could keep up with him maybe even giving him a challenge.

"Fine" he pulled on the gloves doing them up before taking a light swing at her.

Andy laughed "Is that all you got JD? Are you scared you're going to hurt me?"

"Candace" he was cut of when her glove hit the side of his head. Looking over at him he was reward with a cheeky grin. "You want to play it like that?"

For the next 45 minutes they sparred, Andy surprising Sam by keeping up with him. "Feeling better?" she asked when their time on the mat was up. Sam nodded as he removed his gloves. It suddenly dawned on him that he had missed having someone to share his life with. He may not have had a relationship at home but he still had his sister and his family at 15th. "You ok there JD?" asked Andy breaking his train of thought.

"Yea just ar thinking how much I have missed everyone from home. I know I said I would cook you dinner but I know a mean burger place just down the street."

Andy laughed "deal but I want the first shower when we get home!"

"Glad to see you have clothes on this time" Sam chuckled when Andy came out of the bathroom. Their gym session had calmed him down and he was back to the Sam of last night.

Andy was disappointed in herself as she felt the heat of her blush creep onto her cheeks. She hated the fact that Sam seemed to have this power over her. "I had my towel on, it wasn't like you could see anything!"

"Don't worry I know what your type is like."

"My type?" she giggled lightly before stopping herself, she was playing right into his hands. "At least I don't tell my new house mate I'm going to cook her dinner then take her out a burger." She walked over to the drawers ready to get the blankets out to make up the couch.

"The best burger you have ever had" he followed her closing the draw as soon as she opened it. "Your not sleeping on the couch tonight, I told you it wasn't comfortable. We are both adults McNally so we can share the bed. Just try and keep your hands to yourself." Taking his t-shirt he smirked as she watched him walk into the bathroom.


End file.
